Lighting and electrical fixture system designs are driven by new technologies and by demands for more efficiency from the market. These demands include economic concerns governing the price and operational costs of the system and other concerns such as environmental issues that influence consumer buying behaviors. To meet these demands fixture designers attempt to control costs by creating reusable components that provide for multiple uses of a same or similar component. Reusability provides for economies of scale during manufacturing of the system elements. Additionally, reusable components reduce installation costs because, once standardized, people installing the fixture do not need additional training.
For industrial environments, one consumer demand may be for modularity because modular systems often have lower overall costs and allow consumers of the product the ability to make modifications even after a system is installed. In addition, modularity may provide for “on the fly” adjustments to meet last minute consumer requirements. These requirements may include the ability to rearrange an office or workspace setting in response to changes in the needs of the organization.
Lighting fixture designers strive to meet changing demands by incorporating new technologies and modern aesthetics into fixture designs. As such, what is needed is a cost effective modular lighting fixture that provides for ease of installation.